


你说的不是Benji

by Jikily



Category: Knight and Day (2010), Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Bottom Ethan, Bottom Roy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji和Ethan琐碎甜蜜又有点烦恼的小日常</p>
            </blockquote>





	你说的不是Benji

1.  
“我恨不得现在身边有一个班吉在。”伊莎趴在地上以降低自己的高度躲避攻击。  
“为什么！”简的声音从耳机里传来，“这是你们英国人的玩笑吗？虽然班吉的电脑技术非常棒，外勤……也在进步，但是现在这么危险的情况怎么都更适合伊森！”  
“正是因为适合伊森，所以我才需要一个班吉。”  
“抱歉？”简怀疑耳机里的那场爆炸损坏了自己的听力，“我不明白两者之间的联系。”  
“班吉可以指使伊森！上次活动班吉提出的那些可怕的设想伊森都去做了，并且伊森都成功了。”  
“你确定那是班吉？”简的声音近在咫尺，她终于从通风管道里钻出来支援伊莎。“那不可能，他爱伊森简直爱到发疯，伊森让他准备什么他就准备什么，他每天最期待的就是伊森提要求！别说指使伊森了，他都没对伊森说过重话！”  
“不可能？”伊莎把简往边上一推，让她躲过那颗角度刁钻的子弹。“你说班吉对伊森崇拜到恨不得二十四小时黏在他身边，这我相信。可是你说他心疼伊森心疼得都不敢大声和伊森说话？”她飞快地扑倒一个打手，“你一定在开玩笑！”  
“我没有。”简开枪打碎边上的一块玻璃，拉着伊莎往外跳。“你知道班吉一开始看到伊森这样跳的表情吗？简直就像看见妻子和别的男人拥吻那样难看的脸色。”  
伊莎抱着简的腰从绳索上滑下：“可是你知道我们上次任务的时候班吉是什么样子吗？我们面临憋气起码三分钟的难题，班吉一脸无所谓地指使伊森去做，并且丝毫不为伊森担心。”  
“这不应该！”简回头给追她们的人一颗子弹，掩护伊莎发动车子。“距离我和他们上次见面才过了多久？班吉不可能这样对待伊森，你说得就像他是那种追到手就不稀罕了的人一样！”  
“上来！”伊莎载着简驶离停车场，开车技术就像伊森一样疯狂：“我不是这个意思，班吉真的看见伊森几乎死掉的时候也同样担心，但是他真的很会指使伊森。”伊莎危险地绕过一个弯：“就像是伊森能做任何事。”  
“重点就在这里。”简确定背后的追兵都被甩掉，这才放松下来好好和伊莎进行这场谈话：“不是就像伊森能做任何事，而是在班吉眼里，伊森真的能够做到任何事，并且随着他和伊森的亲近，他愈发相信这点。”  
“我可以说这是盲目崇拜吗？”伊莎在指定地点把简放下来：“虽然我信任伊森，但我不认为他无所不能。顺便，谢谢你，简，合作很愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”简爬上直升飞机垂下来的绳子，在离去的那刻冲着伊莎喊：“那不是盲目崇拜，是盲目的爱！”

2.  
班吉在鼓捣他的电路。  
班吉在直升飞机上鼓捣他的电路。  
班吉在简刚刚上来的那架直升飞机上鼓捣他的电路。  
“你为什么会在这儿？！”简提着箱子不可置信地看着班吉，“你不是应该在支援伊森吗！”她肯定自己用的不是疑问的语气而是质问。  
“是啊，我在支援伊森！”班吉毫不在意地往边上的简易配电箱上一敲，他手上的电路开始冒烟。  
“那你为什么在这儿？”简目瞪口呆地看着眼前的班吉。  
“伊森这次的任务需要一个新工具，但是我们手上没有，所以我得给他现做一个。正好材料不齐全，需要到这儿拿点东西，布兰特又说这架直升机来接你，我就蹭个交通工具。”班吉说着又开始鼓捣起来。  
“你准备拿这个冒着烟的东西给伊森用？这个没有经过测试的东西？”简怀疑地看着他：“你和伊森的感情出现问题了吗？你不再爱他了吗？你需要谋杀他然后正大光明地娶个新太太吗？”  
“Come on！”班吉终于抬头看着简，“我和伊森的感情非常好！另外虽然我喜欢你们称他为邓恩太太，但是我相信伊森会让你们印象深刻地不敢再这样叫他。”他说着话，手上的动作却没有停下：“除了这个东西伊森也没有别的可用了不是吗？而且他是伊森亨特！就算出了什么问题他也一定能解决！”他讨好似的把那个东西送到简的面前，一脸骄傲：“我特地增加了一个小型发动机，以便伊森能够更快解决，虽然和平常的使用方法有一点区别，但是我的伊森一定十秒就可以掌握，不对，五秒！伊森是最棒的！”

3.  
班吉坐在病床边等伊森醒来。  
他等啊等，伊森就是不肯醒。  
班吉愤而开始编小游戏。  
一个叫伊森亨特的睡美人被大魔王莱斯特抓走了，王子班吉邓恩打败了绰号小牛的机师和绰号僵尸的肖恩，并且忽悠小牛开着飞机载走了肖恩。然后班吉王子用探照灯吓跑了大魔王莱斯特，成功吻醒了伊森！  
可喜可贺。  
可是他都已经玩到小牛机师和冰人机师的支线了，怎么伊森还不醒呢？  
他绝不会说自己已经偷偷亲过伊森了，看来真爱之吻这招不管用。  
……还是说因为自己不是真爱呢？班吉有点难过地想。  
“咳……咳咳……”伊森慢慢地睁开眼睛，第一句话就是：“班吉，我再也不要用你的东西了，下次靠谱点儿好吗？”  
这可真煞风景。班吉想，还是堵住好了，我才不想听这个。

4.  
“班吉的装备非常不靠谱，我不懂你为什么还要用。”布兰特拎着水果看望伊森的时候班吉正好出去买饭，于是他毫不客气地提出疑惑。  
“……我拒绝不了，而且……班吉也没有那么不靠谱。”伊森亨特顶着个曾经被某个替身称为十五分钟傻笑一次的灿烂笑容回答布兰特。  
“我觉得你拒绝那些表白的女孩子倒是挺懂得找理由的。”布兰特显然不信他的鬼话，“包括男人。”  
伊森心虚地看向他的点滴的液体。  
良久他才开口：“在班吉眼里我几乎是无所不能的。”  
“所以呢，你是因为偶像包袱太重，不好意思说你做不到？”  
“不，我只是不想让他失望。再说了，除了我还有谁能让班吉随意发挥，最大限度地改善工具呢？顺便说一下，这次他加的小型发动机确实加快了任务。”  
“……”布兰特捂着眼睛表示被闪瞎了，他暂时不想说话。  
“而且我确实也不错，能够应付这些。”伊森继续大咧咧地笑着。  
布兰特表示以后也不想和这个确实不错的男人说话。

5.  
通过窃听器偷听这一切的班吉兴奋得恨不得立刻给伊森一个法式热吻。  
我的男神夸我，我的男神重视我，我的男神还维护我！  
不——  
是邓恩太太夸我，邓恩太太重视我，邓恩太太维护我！  
班吉自豪地（在心里）想：我要做一个养家的好男人，让邓恩太太过上幸福的日子！  
他的脑海里瞬间跃过了无数个科技改造计划，然后带着三明治，哼着曲子回到邓恩太太的身边。

6.  
伊森突然打了个冷颤，贴心的护士小姐给他搭上了一条粉红色的毛巾并调高了温度。

7.  
这是邓恩太太的少女心吗？班吉看着伊森肩上的毛巾想，那我回家就把毛巾换了。  
“即使是你，班吉，我也不想听到邓恩太太这几个单词。”伊森看着不小心把心里想的事情说出来的班吉威胁道，“如果你真的喜欢‘太太’这个词，你可以自称亨特太太。”  
班吉噎了一下。  
然后又很快开心地表示不要紧，他愿意做亨特太太，只要晚上的时候照旧就可以。  
这下换伊森噎住了。  
他犹豫起面子和里子哪个更重要。  
班吉就像他们当初第一次一起出任务的时候一样睁着眼睛期期艾艾地看着伊森，满脸都是你不会让我失望的，你一定是最棒的，我爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你……爱意几乎——不，完全从眼睛里溢出来了。  
去你的，伊森想。老子面子里子都给你还不行吗，不要对我卖萌。  
伊森·经常吃软不吃硬·bug脸·好运赌徒·万人迷·亨特又一次决定纵容班吉。  
反正这又不是什么大不了的事情，反正给班吉点甜头也没有什么错，反正班吉确实很好玩很可爱，反正……我也习惯了。伊森这样安慰自己，然后冲班吉招招手，把布兰特削好放在一边给他吃的苹果递给班吉。  
班吉把装着三明治的袋子递给伊森，习惯性地接过苹果把它切成小块插上牙签。  
路过的护士小姐想这真是个会照顾人的男人啊，等会儿过去搭个讪，可以介绍给自己的妹妹。然后她看见这个男人用牙签戳着苹果块，自己开心地全部吃完了。  
……  
男人就是男人，再会照顾人也是男人。还好他对面的那位也是个男人，要是个姑娘绝对会和他吵架。  
护士小姐遗憾地离开了。

8.  
“你真的一块都不留给我啊？”伊森故意在班吉全部吃完了以后才问。  
班吉愣了一下，一时不知道说什么好。他本来就不太懂这些温柔体贴的事情，没有给伊森吃让他心里有些愧疚。  
“我给你再弄一些？”班吉迟疑着开口。  
伊森装模作样地叹了口气：“以前都是你准备苹果递给我的。”  
“我我我！”班吉慌慌张张开口：“你不要难过伊森！我都是你的了，何况苹果！我给你弄！”  
你傻了吧，脑子里的小伊森对大伊森说。放下你捂着心口的手，班吉的无意识情话一直是满分你又不是不知道。  
大伊森捂着脸：“班吉你不要说话你闭嘴。”  
“啊？”

9.  
夜色撩人，静谧安详。  
班吉忧郁着犹豫着游移着。   
他真的要这样做吗？也许这样就不再有回头路了。这不论是对自己还是对伊森都是个巨大的考验。  
……他真的必须打开这个抽屉吗？  
他知道这个抽屉里藏着什么，那会改变他的生活，从此以后，他再也不可能摆脱这东西——或者说将很少才有机会摆脱。  
“班吉，你得快些，我们的时间不多。”伊森叹了口气，拍上他的肩膀，“或者这次就算了吧，你也许还没有准备好。”  
“什么？不！我当然准备好了！相信我伊森，我可以解决这个。”  
他神色紧张地从抽屉里拿出了安全套。

10.  
“得偿所愿，嗯？”伊森扭头问边上喘气的班吉。  
“事实上，不，我还想再来一次。”班吉挣扎了一会儿，终于放弃似地抱怨：“你就不能坐上来自己动吗？这太累了……”  
伊森撑着脑袋把自己面向班吉转过来：“你可是能出外勤的特工，体力没有你说得那么弱，或者你需要我帮你制定一份健身计划？”  
班吉瞪大眼睛盯着伊森看来看去，天啦，那可是伊森的健身计划！伊森要和他分享这个！

11.  
班吉皱眉读着伊森手写的计划表吓得汗毛都竖起来了。  
“那么我们从今天开始——”伊森打开衣柜翻找运动服。  
“不！”班吉立刻拒绝：“我会合理作息，我会健康饮食，我会自己运动！”开玩笑，伊森的计划表安排得如此密集，如果不是知道伊森爱他，他一定怀疑伊森想累死他然后重新嫁人。  
“可是——”  
“我行我可以！”  
于是班吉拉着伊森身体力行地证明了一下。

12.  
伊森被班吉叫醒吃早饭的时候觉得可以重新评估一下班吉的体力。

13.  
“真高兴你没有留在失恋的阴影里！”相熟的便利店员捶了班吉一下，“虽然你前男友确实很火辣，但是你的现任一定更好！”他意有所指地看着班吉购物袋里的安全套。  
“等等，什么前任现任？我没有分手！”班吉一头雾水。  
店员的表情短暂地空白了一下：“呃……我以为……抱歉，我不该多嘴！”  
莫名其妙的班吉拎着袋子回家，思考了一会儿还是黑进了便利店的监控。他只是想练习一下技术而已，并没有什么特别的意思。  
哦，他亲爱的伊森也去买了安全套，看来他重复买了，不过不要紧，他很快可以消灭的。  
那个金发的大个子是谁？  
接吻？！伊森竟然让那个高个子把手放到他的屁股上？！  
……是新的卧底任务吗？  
一定是！天啊！伊森偷偷执行任务竟然不告诉自己！伊森有自己的新小队了吗！这不公平！我才是那个小队里和伊森应该捆绑在一起的！伊森屁股上的手是我的！  
班吉拎起电脑去找伊森算账。  
……混蛋！他现在联系不上伊森，伊森正在出任务！

14.  
“罗伊，我们现在正在出任务，请你不要偷偷跑出去和男朋友约会好吗？”伊森无奈地说。  
“可是如果摄像头拍摄到我和琼去了旅馆，那么你就有不在场证明了。”对面和他长得极其相似的罗伊米勒特工反驳：“还有我是偷偷和我女朋友出去玩了，琼是个金发碧眼的美丽姑娘。”  
“罗伊那没有意思，就算你逼着吉恩每次见我的时候都打扮成姑娘，但我依旧知道那是个男人。还有，别张嘴，我并不想知道你用了什么交易让吉恩屈服。”  
“我没有交易，他是自愿的！”  
“你这是承认了吗？”  
“并没有，我是为了纠正你错误的想象。”罗伊用严肃的表情走向伊森，然后一盒拆过的安全套掉了出来。  
伊森盯着地上的东西看。  
“那是我们另外的小兴趣，和姑娘那件事无关。”罗伊继续说。

15.  
班吉到达指定地点就看见伊森和那个金发大个子甜甜蜜蜜地纠缠在一起，时不时凑在耳边讲话，或者间歇亲两下。  
明明和我在一起的时候就算外出也死要面子不肯亲的。现在任务都结束了还装模作样的，哼。班吉委屈地撇撇嘴。看看，还假装不认识我，被我捉奸在床了还不紧张，还假装不认识我！  
“班吉，是你来接应？”伊森问。  
“当然是我，除了我还有谁，你可以从他身上下来了吗？”  
“班吉？”  
“别和我说话，我生气！”  
“……班吉你能对着我的脸说话吗？”站在班吉身后的伊森走到他面前，一只手按在他肩膀上。天呐，两个伊森？！我晚上会精尽人亡的！班吉惊恐地看着伊森和伊森身后的伊森。  
“伊森你晚上的胃口得改小点，两个你我应付不了！”

16.  
伊森脸色不善地给班吉介绍了罗伊和罗伊的男朋友吉恩。  
这边班吉还在震惊，那边罗伊脸上的表情笑得更加夸张：“晚上对伊森好点儿，他这两天被用得太厉害。”  
这下班吉和吉恩的表情也不太好了。  
罗伊开心地吹起了口哨。

17.  
尽管伊森再三解释罗伊只是在开玩笑，班吉还是拿着把刀在伊森的脑袋上比划，看得伊森毛骨悚然。  
“告诉我你不是想吃了我，你不叫汉尼拔。”  
“我不想吃了你，我叫班吉。”  
“那你想帮我剪头发？”  
“并不，你的头发是完美的，改变它是一种罪过。”  
伊森感觉到了那种久违的心痛，为什么班吉对甜言蜜语如此自然，他不是个技术宅吗？这和说好的人设不一样！可以要求退货吗？“那你到底想怎么样？”  
“我只是在思考你脑子里那颗炸弹，就是我第一次帮你做技术人员的时候的那颗，我想把它取出来。”  
“……用你手上那把餐刀？你还是吃了我吧班吉。”  
于是班吉就开动了。

18.  
“我打九十五分。”班吉从床上爬起来，兴高采烈地扯着还没清醒的伊森的脸——只有迷迷糊糊的时候伊森才会任由他为所欲为。“另外五分扣在你没有哭着求我。”  
“……什……么……？”伊森依旧尚未清醒，懵懵懂懂地看着对方。  
“没什么。”班吉松开手，在床头柜上摸索着。  
一道闪电划过，班吉举着刀子冲伊森的脑袋扎了下来。

19.  
“啊！”从床上惊醒的伊森冒着冷汗僵硬在那里。  
班吉揉着眼睛把伊森抱住：“没事……我在……你做噩梦了，别怕。”  
……就是你在我才怕。伊森在班吉的怀里不多久就睡着了。

20.  
“所以那颗东西到底拿出来没有？”班吉固执地看伊森在那里做饭。  
“你猜？”伊森侧了侧头，故意冲班吉眨眼睛。  
班吉捂着心口，大概有点理解平时伊森突然被他说得呆滞的原因了。  
“不猜，你不告诉我我就不吃饭。”  
“哦。”伊森继续用勺子搅动锅里的汤，就在班吉以为伊森真的什么都不打算说的时候，伊森才慢慢开口：“我当然拿出来了，任务以后为了安全起见我就拿出来了。不拿出来难道还等着它烂在我脑子里吗？不过那样也好，可以避免大手术，毕竟你知道，做特工这行的，可不能把拥有许多纤细神经的大脑交给一个陌生的医生，而且后遗症也会影响将来的任务。首席特工伊森亨特死于他曾经被植入的微型爆炸装置感染之类的消息也挺有新意不是吗？”  
班吉越听越害怕，张着嘴想要安慰伊森却说不出话。  
伊森趁机喂了一勺汤给他：“味道好吗？”  
“不错……伊森你刚刚说的到底那句是真的，我怎么觉得你没有拿出来，你告诉我啊？！”

21.  
他们终于又完成了一次任务。  
结束后的疲惫感瞬间席卷全身，他们在临时安全屋里想着休息一会儿，却没想到困倦占了上风，他们都几乎睡去。  
几乎。  
因为有人突然惊叫了一声，把其余昏昏欲睡的人都吵醒了。  
“伊森！不要！”显然已经入睡的班吉惊叫着。  
没有人去叫醒他，他们似乎都对班吉的梦话产生了浓厚兴趣。究竟班吉是梦到了什么才会叫得这么响，是因为刚才的任务让他做噩梦了吗？在班吉的梦里伊森又遭遇到了可怕的危险？  
“伊森……你的身材真好……嗯姆姆……你慢点……”班吉砸吧着嘴又继续说。  
哦……显然这个梦不是什么可怕的任务，似乎更加轻松愉快一点。联系先前班吉的话，说不定这还是个春梦。伊森果然是IMF的首席，在任何人的梦里都会是主角，更何况是他的男朋友——听起来伊森果然是上面那个。边这样想着，众人边偷偷打量春梦的主角，伊森嘴角带着点笑，和大家一样兴致盎然地继续听班吉说梦话。  
班吉翻了个身，满足地继续说：“你坐得慢一点……这个姿势不容易……伊森，你坐慢点儿，会疼的……”  
噢班吉好样的，IMF的首席变成了那个对你主动献身的人，趁着在梦里多来几发吧。大家带着恍然大悟的表情上上下下打量伊森——喜欢冒险刺激的人说不定会更喜欢主导。管制一个赌徒最好的方法其实是以让他主导的方式搞他而不是被他搞？  
这么说来好像是有几天伊森走路的姿势怪怪的？  
伊森从小沙发上坐起来径直走向班吉，对着班吉的脸力道不小地拍了几下：“醒醒！”  
班吉努力睁着眼睛，大致看出伊森的轮廓后按住伊森的脑袋用力在他脸上亲了一口：“伊森你真好看。”接着又沉沉睡去。  
伊森僵硬了一会儿直起身，带着正直而温柔的表情对大家说：“快睡吧，明天一大早还得赶飞机。”

22.  
一大早找餐厅并不是一件容易的事，他们辗转了好几个地方才找到这么个拥挤的位置。  
伊森正准备坐下，他们中最爱干净的那位女士看见了位子上的水渍立刻开口：“伊森你坐慢点儿！”  
德雷克脱口而出：“会疼的！”  
一行人突然沉默了，接着爆发出剧烈的笑声，完全停止不了。简用力拍着卢瑟的肩膀，德雷克笑得眼泪都出来了。  
我错过了什么？为什么我没有懂这个点？班吉莫名其妙地看着他们，把求助的目光转向当事人——伊森。  
伊森的脸色可真难看，看来他需要回去给伊森补补身体了。班吉想着张口嘴正准备说话——  
“班吉，闭嘴。”伊森说：“我们打包带走，时间来不及了。”

23.  
“你们真的不告诉我吗？我会和你们产生隔阂的！”班吉在飞机上偷偷又一次问伊森。  
“闭嘴，我要睡觉了。”  
“可是昨晚你才睡过，告诉我伊森，你到底为什么不开心。”他伸手握住伊森搭在腿上的右手。  
“我没有不开心班吉。我只是想睡觉。”伊森纠结着最后还是选择放弃。  
“……睡觉……睡觉……哦！我懂了！伊森，我们回去就可以睡，我一定好好陪你！”班吉似乎想到了什么，立刻激动地回应。  
“闭嘴！不是那个睡觉！”

24.  
众人交代好相关事宜准备分手，临行前德雷克拍了拍班吉的肩膀：“替我和伊森道歉。……说真的，伊森在床上是害羞型的还是奔放型的？我觉得既然都骑乘了一定够奔放啊，但是我觉得有点害羞的伊森也会很不错……”  
“当然是既害羞又奔放！伊森能驾驭各种类型！”班吉争辩道：“你不能用狭隘的目光看他，他是非常棒的！”  
德雷克一脸惊恐的看着班吉。  
这才是深藏不露。

25.  
班吉沉迷于电脑。  
班吉喜欢摆弄电脑这点是所有人都知道的，但是现在的状况显然和之前有所不同。  
以前不出任务时的情况显然是班吉一边处理信息，一边竖着耳朵听别人的八卦谈话。要是谁提到了伊森，他一定会分出十二万分的注意力去探听，如果别人夸伊森，他会偷偷开始笑然后忍不住跑去附和两声；而别人用意有所指的语调谈论伊森，他会沉下脸色；如果有不长眼的在班吉周围嘲笑伊森或者有类似的行为，班吉会放下手头的工作立刻去和那个人理论。  
但是现在班吉似乎并不在意这些，他的全部精力都投入了电脑中，谁也不知道他在忙些什么，只要一有人靠近他就会立刻动动鼠标，继续处理桌面上的文件。  
“或许是在玩他的那些无聊射击游戏。”在IMF被解散期间担任班吉主管的那位说，“我抓到过他很多次不务正业，但是他的处理效率是最快的，我只能纵容一下。”

26.  
伊森觉得班吉不对劲。  
班吉花在电脑上的时间太久了，这让他感觉不对劲。当一个人打破自己平常的生活规律和习惯，那他必然是遇到了新的东西——或许是困难或许是诱惑，但无论是什么，作为班吉的男朋友他都有理由去关心一下。  
“这——这没什么，我只是在玩一个新游戏。你知道，我喜欢自己偶尔也参与设计……”班吉支支吾吾前后不搭的语言让伊森意识到这不仅是个游戏那么简单，但他并不着急，因为他相信班吉是个成年人，他会处理好一切。

27.  
他错了。  
班吉根本就不知道怎么处理这一切。

28.  
那是非常无意的瞬间，班吉捧着笔记本在玩游戏，而他的身后有一面镜子。  
这不能怪我，我只是想看看镜子里的自己。伊森想，我根本就没有窥探班吉隐私的意思，一点都没有。  
他看着镜子里映出的电脑屏幕上，自己——那显然是自己，不是罗伊也不是别的谁，冲着班吉抛了个飞吻，然后又跑到下一个地点。  
现在问题来了，他到底应该怎么问班吉为什么自己会出现在他玩的游戏上？

29.  
“他并没有吃醋，他甚至都没觉得我对他的关注度下降了。”  
“那是个馊主意！你知道我怎么让自己转移注意力的吗？我做了个游戏，用他做了个游戏！”  
“……呃……那个游戏是挺好玩的，加上我偷偷录的录像，做在一起玩到成人级也没问题，就是只能没人的时候玩……”  
“你做梦！你别想染指我的程序！我不会借给你玩的！我的伊森！看我的口型——我忘了你看不见，那就听我的声音！我！的！伊！森！”

30.  
那是无法控制的本能，作为特工的本能……了解了一切的伊森单手遮住了眼睛，他真的不是故意知道这一切的。  
他觉得自己应该对班吉做出补偿。  
揉了揉有点疼的太阳穴，伊森终于想出了办法。  
班吉不是想看他吃醋吗，那他……就让班吉如愿以偿看到一个吃醋的伊森好了。  
……问题是……应该怎么表现吃醋来着？他这方面的功课忘得差不多了，特别是男性这方面，班吉和他都是男性，那么吃醋的方式和行为应该和男女之间有所不同，从衣着打扮入手可能会是个好方向，但是那显然不够……语言也得慎重选择，不能伤害班吉的感情但同时又要体现自己的情绪难以控制……  
伊森揉了揉脸，好吧，他发现了班吉的秘密，他得给班吉一个可以上IMF教材档案的吃醋表演作为补偿。

31.  
班吉觉得伊森这两天打扮得比之前更好看了。要知道伊森本来就天杀的好看，他用了多大的毅力才把自己的注意力放到游戏上——啊，游戏里的伊森也很好看这是个重要原因，但是现在伊森老是穿着各类剪裁流畅凸显身材的衣服在他面前晃，发型也一天比一天打理得好，就像雇了十个发型师设计一样，让人恨不得扑上去。  
完蛋了。班吉想，肯定是因为我不理伊森让伊森去找更好的了，那个外遇对象是谁，究竟是谁敢接近我的伊森还让伊森打扮个不停！他凭什么让伊森打扮！伊森自然的时候最好看了，要逼着伊森打扮的一定不是真爱！  
“班吉？班吉！”他被伊森的声音打断。  
伊森穿着漂亮的西装站在班吉的电脑边上，手指划过屏幕上方，少有的带点紧张又假装不在意地说：“你要和我一起吃饭吗？”  
“当然！”班吉想也不想地说。他怎么能让别人有机可趁呢？伊森今天得和他一起吃，明天也得一起，每天都要一起！  
伊森呆愣了一下，用手势示意班吉冷静。  
看来他的吃醋表演课程白准备了。

32.  
“听着班吉，这个游戏不适合我们玩儿，我们这样看起来不太好。”  
“你是在害怕吗？”班吉随手拉上了玻璃门：“别怕，不过是比赛接吻时长，你一定是他们中最棒的。”  
可是我怕你不行……伊森为难地想把这句话说得不那么色情，但班吉的脸已经凑上来了。  
好吧，他陪跑。

33.  
简在晨跑的路上遇见了一个意想不到的人。  
“班吉？”她仿佛看到了什么恐怖分子，“你在晨跑？你？早上？你认真的？”  
班吉用眼神告诉简：是的，是我在晨跑。  
至于他为什么不开口，因为他连开口的力气都没有了。

34.  
班吉最倒霉的事情发生了。  
他遇见了锻炼身体的吉恩。  
老天，看看吉恩的金发，看看吉恩的肌肉，看看吉恩的身高！  
老天！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
看看和吉恩接吻的那个人的脸！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
尽管班吉在心里再三提醒自己那个不是伊森，那个是罗伊，但他依旧感到一阵别扭。  
再想到自己是那个抓着伊森进接吻亭想吻晕他，却被伊森扶出来的那个……  
不行，他得加跑两圈。  
“嗷——”

35.  
“只是扭伤。”吉恩帮他检查了一下，让后体贴地陪在班吉身边让罗伊自己去买冰淇淋。  
“需要我给伊森打电话吗？”吉恩递给班吉一瓶水。  
“不，求你，别——”班吉立刻阻止，“这简直太丢人了。”他挫败地抓了两下头发：“伊森一定觉得我超级没用。”  
第一次晨跑扭伤脚就和第一次在接吻亭接吻差点昏过去一样丢人。  
“不会啊，我觉得伊森不是那种人。”吉恩往罗伊买冰淇淋的方向看去，罗伊的眼睛死死地盯着贩卖冰淇淋的人，看得那个人都几乎怀疑罗伊对他有意思了，不过吉恩知道罗伊只是想趁机多拿几个。  
“我知道伊森超级好！”班吉骄傲地挺了挺胸，又瘪下去：“不过你想我可是伊森的男人！我得保护他！至少我得满足他！”  
“保护他？”吉恩做了个害怕的表情：“相信我，像伊森和罗伊这种人，你只要保护好自己不拖他们的后腿，他们就能保证一切如计划进行。他们不需要保护，他们只需要照顾和关心——别让他们真的变成‘神’。”吉恩拍拍班吉的肩膀：“至于说满足，如果是我想的那个满足的话……相信我，我也从没能真正让罗伊满足过。”  
他从不许罗伊一天吃三个以上的冰淇淋，一方面他担心罗伊的牙齿，另一方面那对他的身体也没好处。  
最主要的是他并不想罗伊变成一个“汤圆”以后还扑在他身上，那会让他忍不住想戳破他的。  
毕竟罗伊那么可爱。

36.  
竟然连看起来那么猛的吉恩都没有满足过罗伊？！  
班吉觉得自己不能小看长着伊森脸的人。  
不过反正吉恩也不能成功，自己不成功也没什么了，反正伊森还是自己的，谁也抢不走！  
“班吉，你没事吧？”显然也刚运动结束的伊森跑到班吉面前，班吉的大脑一片空白。  
汗淋淋湿漉漉的伊森，老天，看这肌肉线条，看着脸蛋，看这身材！救命！我要心跳过速死掉了！  
抓着冰淇淋往回走的罗伊做了个“不用谢我”的表情。  
吉恩摊摊手，把位置留给班吉和伊森。


End file.
